Operation: TEST
by Alphawulf
Summary: Teammates Endure Sad Trauma--After a dud mission, something happens to Numbuh three. The others are devistated. Can she come back or will she stay away from the land of the living for good? K plus for death
1. The Unexpected Car

**A/N: Wow, it seems like a while since I posted here. I had the urge to write an angsty KND fic, after reading similar fics and listinging to similar songs. Don't flame Please *puppy dog eyes***

Now loading

Kids next door mission

Operation: T.E.S.T.

Teammates  
Endure  
Sad  
Trauma

* * *

"Amen." The entire room spoke in unity. Everyone started to sit down in the pews when they heard a giant crash. Shards of glass rained down from the now shattered skylight. Five kids started to repel down through the giant gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Numbuh 2?" The one wearing the black sunglasses spoke, anger dribbling from his voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Uh, yes Numbuh 1?" Another one replied, this one wearing an aviator hat and goggles.

"This is a church. I thought you said this was a brainwashing facility." The sunglasses kid spat at the aviator one. The aviator kid just rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, well, I guess the computer was malfunctioning…" He tried to come up with an excuse but was interrupted.

"Your brain's malfunctioning!" Sunglasses kid yelled. That's when he noticed the entire population of the church was staring at them. "Uh, carry on." he said as they went back up through the skylight.

~*~*~

"How embarrassing!" Numbuh 1 said, pacing around the space of the SCAMPER.

"Don't worry Numbuh 1, nobody else needs to know about this." Numbuh 5 tried to reassure him.

"Oh! I know what will cheer him up! Ice cream!" Numbuh 3 screamed. Numbuh 2 nodded in agreement.

"Numbuh five could go for a blurpleberry ice cream." Numbuh five joined in with her teammates to cheer up their leader from the false mission.

"Well, ice cream _does _sound good." Numbuh 1 gave in. "Numbuh two, get to the nearest ice cream shop A.S.A. NOW!" He commanded the pilot. Numbuh 2 saluted and changed course. Within seconds they were landing in the middle of the street, right outside the shop. Numbuh three jumped up and ran out the door of the vehicle.

"I'm gonna get the bubblegum flavor! No wait, isn't there a new rainbow munchies flavor?" She stopped in the middle of the street to think about it. Then she heard someone calling her codename.

"Numbuh three! Look out!" Numbuh four was yelling while jumping out of the SCAMPER. She waved to him, oblivious to the car careening down the street, heading right towards her. It honked it's horn, which was about the time she noticed it. Her eyes widened as it got closer. It was too late to jump out of the way, and her friends were to far away to help.

"Ahhh-" She creamed as the car hit her, cutting her off. Numbuh four reached her.

"N-Numbuh three?" He asked, "K-kuki?" He noticed her still form was being surrounded by crimson. "Quick! We need to get her to the hospital!" He screamed as he gently lifted her up. She was limp. He quickly got back to the scamper and carefully got in.

"Numbuh three don't look so good." Numbuh 5 spoke as she went to sit by Numbuh 4 on the floor. She lifted up one of Numbuh 3's cloth covered hand. She pulled back the blood-stained cloth so that the girl's hand and wrist were showing. Slowly, not wanting to know, but needing too, she felt for a pulse. She found none.

"N-Numbuh five? I-is she gonna b-be ok?" Numbuh 4 questioned, voice dripping with worry. Numbuh five just shook her head while taking off her hat. She put it on Numbuh three's lifeless body and went back to her seat. For the rest of the ride, it was deathly silent except for the sound of the SCAMPER and tears hitting the hard metal interior.

~*~*~

"I'm sorry kids." Mr. Lincoln said. The young operatives hung their heads.

"I guess we'll have to tell kids next door global command that we are down to four operatives." Numbuh 1 spoke solemnly. The others just stayed silent. Again, all the way back to the treehouse was wordless. Only once they were inside Numbuh 1 spoke again.

"Should I tell Numbuh 362 alone, or do you wanna be there.?" He asked politely. The other three shuffled their feet nervously. Numbuhs 2 and 4 looked at the other and nodded, then they looked over to Numbuh 5, and all three had a sense of understanding.

"We'll be there, all of us, _together_. We're a team aren't we?" Numbuh five raised her eyebrow at their leader. He smiled half-heartedly.

"Thank you." He said as they went to break the news to their Supreme Leader.

~*~*~

"Ugh, where am I?" A gentle voice questioned the too bright room. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw she was the only on inside the small, pure white room. There were no doors or windows, no openings of any kind. She felt a feeling of claustrophobia as she backed into a corner. The last thing she remembered was seeing his face in total horror and the bone-crushing agony of a giant black vehicle running into her. She remembered it so clearly, and it seemed it was a movie being played in slow motion. From the flecks of mud on the SCAMPER's hull, to the other operatives rushing out to save her, to even the stinkin' license plate 'evl4eva.'

"Kuki Sanban!" A voice called She looked around the room. There was still nothing. She felt a chill of uneasiness run down her spine. "I can sense your confusion." It continued.

"Hey, Mr. scaryvoicethingy? What happened? The last thing I remember is standing outside of a yummy ice cream shop!" She called to it.

"You, Kuki Sanban, are dead. You have been wrongly killed and can have a chance to go back to the living world." She barely heard anything after the word 'dead.' Her mind fluttered back to her teammates, their worry, how she never said goodbye. She started bawling.

"Bu-but, I never gotta say goodbye to anyone, my teammates, my friends, my family…" the rest of her words were drown out by tears.

"You can go back to the living world." The voice repeated itself. She tried to stop crying long enough to answer it.

"Then send me back NOW!" She screamed at it, seemingly growing fangs and her eyes turning to fire. She looked demonic.

"Kuki Sanban, to get back to the living world, you must first complete three challenges." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well? aren't you gonna tell me what they are?"

[Transmission Interrupted]

* * *

**A/N: I know, you all hate me now! I didn't want to kill her, but it'll make the ending all the more sweeter...I hope. Seriously, Kuki's on of my favorite characters! That's why I pick on her! I swear! I don't know what else to write. I need to go to bed, cause tomorrow I has school :P So (if anyone wants to read on about what happens) I'll update ASAP. I can tell my mom's gonna yell at me to go to bed anytime now, so I'm gonna stop here.**

**Edit: Ok, it's the morning now, I just _had _to add to this. Please tell me if you think they're OOC...I really always forget to check **rolls eyes** Anyway, uh, I know I had more to say...hmmmm...Oh, after school I'm started on tthe second chapter...I couldn't go to sleep cause the idea was forming and replaying itself like a movie in my head, annoying? Yes, but is it awesome? Oh yes it is! But the last thing...I think, is to say...Do you think Kpus is the right rating? That's one thing I'm not good at...ratings. I'm either too soft or way to paranoid with the ratings, so please tell me if it's the wrong rating...One more...I caome up with one challenge, it's going to be in the second chapter, but if you want to, you can suggest some as well, my brain needs a jumpstart with ideas...I might come up with more at school...but for now, you can help if ya' want to.**

**Ugh, new paragraph, I'm just saying that I don't like to do the accents, like Wally's Australian accent, or anything like that, it just makes the story flow better. You can add in his accent in your brain. That is all...hopefully...**

**Review ant tell me whatever you want (about the story!) Alphawulf is out. Peace!**


	2. The First of Three

**A quick little Author's note: This chapter had the first challenge in it, but I need ideas for other challenges. Please review with ideas! Now onto the reviews!**

**NiiniiXpuff: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you think it was a good plot, although i did come up with it while in church...hence the opening in the church. I glad to know that you think it's sad, that's what I'm going for.**

**Gir101: Continuing! and I don't think I'll be able to add the kid in here, sorry! I already have practically all the story planned out...so yea...**

**Onto the story!**

[Connection Reestablished]  
[Continuing Transmission]

Numbuh 1 led his teammates to the monitor in his room. He typed a few things, and a video, live from the Moonbase, was on the screen. Numbuh 362 was franticly trying to sign a bunch of different papers and help other sectors who needed it. She looked over to the monitor that had Sector V on it.

"Greetings, Sector V. Please make it quick. I have nine sectors who have a problem of broccoli growing from their soda supplies and twelve others that have a shortage of nacho cheese. Not to mention all of this paperwork." She signaled to a desk that had a mountain of paper on it. Numbuh 1 looked nervously to his other teammates.

"Numbuh 362, I think you will want to put this at the top of your priority list." Numbuh 1 spoke solemnly. She didn't even lift her head from the paper which she was currently holding when she answered back.

"Is it the Delightfuls?" She asked nonchalantly. Numbuh 1 shook his head.

"No, that's not it. Something bad happened to Numbuh three, and Numbuh five means _bad_" Numbuh 5 joined into the conversation.

"What? She got turned into an adult? Just tell me! I don't have all day to play the guessing game!" She growled at the Sector V operatives.

"No, Numbuh 362, she's…gone." Numbuh 2 said the last word softly. "She's dead." They heard the sound of a clipboard and a pen falling onto the floor.

"Wh-what?" Numbuh 362 asked, forgetting all about the paperwork. They now had her full attention.

"She got hit by a car, it was speeding down the street, and then…" Numbuh 1 let the sentence hang in the air. During the time Numbuh 1 was talking, Numbuh 4 snuck away from the room. He couldn't stand to hear anymore of it.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry." The supreme leader said, "Do you want Moonbase to throw her a funeral? Or would you want her to have a normal one?"

"Numbuh five thinks she deserves a kids next door burial. It's what she would've wanted." Numbuh 5 spoke her thoughts. Numbuh 362 nodded.

"The last time we did one of these, it was for one of our spies who was at a very old age." She closed her eyes and turned around. "We've never had one for a kid before…Ok, I'll send some operatives to pick her up. End transmission." and those last two words she spoke appeared on a black screen before it went dark altogether.

"I think we should go to bed. Not very many kids have to go through what you've had to." Numbuh one said as the others walked out of the door. They all nodded in agreement. Numbuh 5 started toward her room, when she remembered something. Instead of going to bed like the leader had instructed, she went to Numbuh 3's room. Once there, she went to the closet and dug out a box.

"She did say she packed this for cases of extreme sadness." Numbuh five spoke to no one in particular. She walked back to Numbuh 1's room. He was still sitting in the chair in front of the monitor, although there was nothing on it. She sighed.

"Boy, you need to get to bed." She commented. She fished something out of the box. It was a red rainbow monkey. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Where'd you get that?" He questioned, annoyed that she has taken something from their 'missing' teammate. She just handed him the rainbow monkey.

"She wanted either me or her to give these out for an occasion with too much sadness to bear." She explained. "There's one for each of us." She walked out of the room and started for Numbuh 2's room. The pilot was currently trying to draw out blueprints to a machine.

"What are you doin'?" She asked him as she got out another rainbow monkey. This one was light blue. She set it on the table next to the blueprints.

"It's for a machine that will revive the dead." He whispered sadly. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Here, she packed these rainbow monkeys for us, if we ever needed something to talk to." She picked out her rainbow monkey, a dark blue one, and shuffled to Numbuh 4's room. He was lying on his bed, obviously awake. She went and stood on the edge of the wrestling ring he used as a bed, and handed him the box. He sat up and took it curiously.

"Now before you rip off their heads, just remember, the box was packed by Numbuh three in case something sad happened." She said as she wandered out of his room. He looked down at the box. Inside were two rainbow monkeys. One was orange while the other was green. He took them both out of the box, putting the green one on his bed. He was still holding the orange one.

"How could you let her go out into the middle of the street? If you were just a little faster, she would've been alive!" He growled at the smiling animal. He wasn't talking about the monkey. He set it down on his bed and looked over to the green one. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to it. He heard the sound of an aircraft landing. All of the operatives ran to where the sound was coming from. It was the Moonbase operatives here to pick up Numbuh 3.

"Where is she." one of them asked. Numbuh 1 pointed down a hallway and explained how to get to the room. They rushed off to get her.

"Oh, wait." Numbuh 4 exclaimed as he ran off to his room. He grabbed a rainbow monkey. When he got back to the landing pad, they were already loading the box that held Numbuh three into the vehicle. He went up to it and placed the orange animal on the box. The two operatives dropped their heads. Everyone knew of Numbuh 4's crush on the girl in the box. The jet took off and headed towards Moonbase.

~*~*~

"For your first challenge, you must know how to get your teammates attention." The voice told her.

"What?" She asked, genuinely confused. She heard a sigh.

"Soon you will be in the treehouse, and you will see your friends. You must think of something to say to get their attention." It explained. She nodded. Suddenly the room flashed, blinding her, and when she opened her eyes, she was inside the treehouse.

"They are in their rooms." The voice faded away. Numbuh three nodded as she wandered off to Numbuh 1's room. When she entered, he was sitting in a chair that was in front of the monitor.

"Hey silly head!" she called. He didn't move. She walked up to him and tried to tap him on the shoulder, but her hand just went right through him. She gasped and pulled her hand away. She thought of a way to get his attention.

"Uh, Numbuh one? I know of where a mission is!" She called, hoping it would work. He lifted his head and turned to look at her.

"Numbuh three?" He asked, doubt in his voice. She just giggled.

"Of course silly! Who else could I be? The grim reaper?" She asked innocently. He just rolled his eyes, and started to fade away. She tilted her head, confused.

"Kuki, you have gotten one friend to notice you. You have three more to go." The voice announced out of nowhere. She skipped over to Numbuh 2's room. He was currently underneath a machine she's never seen before. She called out to him.

"Hey there Numbuh two!" She yelled happily. Before she had heard him tightening a screw, now it was silent. She thought of something else to say. "What are you building?" She asked curiously. He got up from under the machine. He rubbed the back of his neck in confusion.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He called looking around. She had to say something. That's when she remembered something that was sure to get his attention.

"Numbuh two! Please tell Bradley that I'm alright. That I'll be right back!" She spoke sincerely. He looked right at her and squinted.

"What the…" He started as she waved at him. "B-but you're not going to be back! You were killed by that car!" He exclaimed while walking over to her. But he was already fading. When he would have normally reached her, he had disappeared.

"Two have noticed you, just two more to go." The voice called. That's when she heard footsteps outside the door. She looked out and saw Numbuh five walking by, holding a glass of water, walking back to her room.

"Oh Numbuh five!" She sang out as her friend passed by. She already had the perfect thing to say. "You wanna listen to a new CD I got? Or maybe read some magazines?" She asked. Numbuh 5 looked up from her glass of water.

"Is that who Numbuh five thinks it is?" She asked as she turned to face Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3 waved and smiled.

"Hey Numbuh five. Please just make sure the others know I'll be back soon, 'kay?" She asked. Numbuh five nodded.

"Numbuh five promises, don't worry." Numbuh five said as she faded away, a smile upon he face.

"You have captured the attention of all but one." The voice explained, "But beware, this one is the hardest." She hopped over to Numbuh 4's room. She entered and saw him beating up his punching bag. He was muttering to himself, but it was so quiet she couldn't hear.

"Hey, Numbuh four, would you like to play some video games?" She asked. She was sure that she had just completed her first challenge, but he just stopped attacking the punching bag.

"Oh great! Now I'm hearing things!" He sighed before punching the bag again.

"I think Numbuh two needs help building something." She tried again. Still, he just continued to glare at the punching bag.

"It should've been me, not her!" He growled at the bag before starting to attack it again. She had only one more option left.

"Numbuh four-" she stopped, and started over "Wally, I wanna tell you something." she said. He stopped what he was doing and stood still.

"What? What do you wanna tell me?" After he had said that, she thought he'd disintegrate, but he apparently still thought she was just a voice. She gulped and sat down.

"Remember that day when Numbuh 86 was throwing the slumber party and you dressed up and snuck in, thinking it had something to do with the code module?" She asked.

"Yea…" He answered, not knowing where this was going.

"Remember when those other two operatives asked me if I wanted to play 'truth or dare?'" She continued.

"Go on." He said crossing his arm but still facing away from her.

"They asked me if I-" she gulped "-like you? Not just like, but _like_-like?" She took a deep breath. "I now know my answer." He turned around shocked, staring at her.

"Kuki, is that really you?" He asked. She got his attention.

"Yea, it's really me." She said, standing up.

"So, uh, what was your answer?" He asked nervously.

"I decided that-" but she stopped. He was fading away. "No don't go! I wanted to tell you that-" but he was gone, and so was his room. She was back in the bright white room. "-that I like-like you." She finished her sentence in vain.

"You have completed your first challenge." The voice congratulated.

"Yea, I'm so happy." She sighed sarcastically.

~*~*~

"So why'd you call all of us here, Numbuh one? Numbuh five was just about to go to bed." Numbuh 5 questioned. They were gathered in the mission room.

"Please just tell me if you think I'm insane or not first. I could have sworn I just saw Numbuh three in my room!" He sat down. "I am crazy." He sighed. Numbuh 5 raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, Numbuh five saw her too! She told me to tell you that 'she'd be back soon.' Numbuh five agreed to tell you guys that, but it doesn't make any sense." Numbuh 5 explained.

"Yea, she said something like that to me too, except she told me to tell Bradley that's she's alright and she'd be right back!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, glad he wasn't the only one who saw her. The three operatives turned to Numbuh 4.

"Did you see her too?" Numbuh one asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I saw her. I thought it was my mind playin' tricks on me." He responded while shrugging. "Maybe we're all crazy." He suggested.

"Yea, we'd better get to bed, lights out everybody." Numbuh one commanded and they all walked back to their rooms.

[Transmission Interrupted]

* * *

**Official Author's note: Awww, she was soo close :P I know, I'm mean to her. Oh, about the grim reaper thingy, there's two reasons I chose that. the first reason is that it was one of the first random things that popped into my head, and the second reason being that, if you watch the Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy movie, in Big Boogey Adventure, you would know that they featured her as a temperary replacement for grim, so yea. I really need ideas for another challenge! I cannot continue without one! so it would be great oif you reviewed!**

**I have the feeling one of them is OOC...idk why...hmmm**

**other random notes: When numbuh 362 mentioned the spies, she was talking about when kids get 'decomissioned' like Maurice did in the episode modeled after his name. Y'know, when teenagers are secret KND operatives? yea... Oh another one, I am 100 bagillian percent sure evryone in the KND knows Numbuh 4 has a crush on Numbuh 3! And when Numbuh three was trying to get numbuh 4's attention by telling him about the slumber party Numbuh 86 was throwing, that was from the episode S.L.U.M.B.E.R. **

**One major thingy if you don't understand. The voice thingy teleported her to the treehouse, she was acctually there, interracting with her teammates. That's what they were talking about at the end there, if ya didn't put 2+2 together**

**Numbuh four: Hey! 2+2=Pizza! (from the ep. P.O.O.L.)**

**Me: Suuuuure *Starts walking away* Bye!**

**I might add more later if I find something else worth explaining! (This is the longest chapter I've ever typed. Ever!)**


	3. Hungry Hamsters

**A/n: I cannot express how sorry I am for making everyone who's reading this wait. School's been jam-packed (Thanks a lot Mrs. Sharp XP) and I've got other stuff I need to do. Now to respond to those reviews:**

**Gir101: I'm glad to know you think this is a cool story. And thank you for the Mission idea, it made something in my mind click and now the third mission is based off of your suggestion. Thank you for jump-starting my brain. It needed it.**

**tater06: Y'know, before you said it, I never noticed the friendships in here, but now I see it. Here, you can dull your curiosity by learning the 2nd task. **

**randomzchicka: Well, there's still more to come, but I've updated it. So it's tecnically not finished, but it's updated! Thank you for calling my story awesome**

**I luv reviews...now onto the story!**

[Connection Reestablished][Continuing Transmission]

Pictures danced across his mind. His friend, a black van speeding down the road, two rainbow monkeys, one green and the other orange, frolicking in the field. As the last one flashed by, he sat up with a start, heart beating.

"What the crud? Why am I'm dreaming about cruddy rainbow dorkies?" He questioned disgusted. That's when he saw he was holding a green rainbow monkey in his hand. He was about to toss it across the room when it all started rushing back to him. He lowered his arm and laid back down. He tossed and turned but couldn't get back to sleep.

"I guess I'll watch some TV." He concluded. As he walked to the door, he lifted his hand to rub his eye. When his fingers made contact with his face, he was startled.

"Why is my face wet?"

~*~*~ She wandered around the treehouse, going to one room in particular. Once she reached the closed door, she walked right through it, being a ghost and all.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She asked. Over a few hundred pairs of eyes glared at her. "I-I'm so sorry." She started crying. One jumped down and chattered at her angrily. She just rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, I kinda…" She thought for a bit, "died." She finished. The hamster rolled its eyes. He went up to her and tried to poke her, but instead his paws just met air. He backed away like a kid who was being forced to eat broccoli and looked at her sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm just here so I can teach you how to feed yourselves while I'm away." she told not only the hamster on the floor, but to all the starving hamsters in their wheels. She told her ten most trustworthy hamsters to follow her.

"Ok guys, will you promise me not to eat any food till we get it to the others?" She asked as they traveled through the treehouse. They all gave her a 'thumbs-up.'" she smiled. Once they reached the room, she instructed them how to open the door: by standing on each other's shoulders and letting the one at the top of the line to twist the knob.

"Ok, now, two of you to each seed station, you'll need both of you to drag it back to the others." She instructed them as the door opened. Their eyes grew round with amazement and their stomachs growled with agreement. She looked at them worriedly. They snapped out of their trance and went to do their jobs. There were five giant piles of different types of seeds, like sunflower seeds, in different places. Two hamsters were at each, shoveling seeds into canvas bags to take back to their hungry friends.

"Ok, lets get back before anyone wakes up." She told them as they hauled the bags that were four times their size and weight back to the powuh generator room. Once there, all the hamsters watched as the chosen ten spilled the seeds in the center of the room, mixed them up, and motioned for them to eat. Soon, there was a wiggling pile of fur on the ground. Numbuh three smiled, then motioned to something just outside the door.

A lot of half-visible blueish figures ran through the door (literally) and jumped onto the wheels, keeping the powuh to the treehouse coming. She smiled at the ghosts. The living hamsters looked either ready to faint or grab half-shaken-up pop cans and spray them.

"Don't worry, just eat." She soothed them.

~*~*~

"What's going on in there?" He questioned as he went up to the powuh room. He opened the door and saw every hamster on the ground, eating from a giant pile of seeds. In the wheels, however, there where hamster ghosts, the same ones that tried to take Numbuh 3 so that she would live with them forever. He saw her fleeting shape.

"Numbuh three!" He called. The barley visible girl turned around and looked at him.

"Wally! Make sure they can get their food everyday and that the ghosties are here to powuh up the treehouse when they are eating." She commanded him as she faded away. She tried to walk up to him, but she was gone before she was even halfway there. All the hamsters looked over to the boy who stood in the door way and shot him a saddened look. Even the hamsters knew. Numbuh 3 did come to them and spoke to them everyday, and her favorite topic was him, other than rainbow monkeys.

"Ok Kuki." He agreed and left. Sitting at the TV, he flipped through the different stations, but when he reached a certain one, he couldn't help but to choke on air. Even though this channel disgusted him, he couldn't come to change it. That's how the boy who had just walked into the room knew that the realization had come to Numbuh Four. He knew Numbuh four couldn't _stand _the rainbow monkey channel.

"Wow, that must've messed you up, huh?" He spoke sympathetically as he sat down to the Australian. Numbuh four glanced up at his pudgy friend and put the sleeve of his hoody to his face to try to eliminate the tears sitting there. Numbuh two just patted his shoulder to try to comfort the smaller boy, who just shrugged off the hand. Numbuh two just kept the worried expression on his face.

"I could've saved her, Numbuh two, but I wasn't there in time." Numbuh two was not expecting him to say anything, but after he had processed what Numbuh four was saying, he just hung his head and sighed.

"It's ok, Numbuh four. She'd understand." Numbuh two tried to make his saddened teammate feel better, but it failed. All it did to Numbuh four was made him throw the remote across the room in frustration. The next thing they heard startled them.

"I notice you two are awake." Their Leaduh seeming came out of nowhere and sat down in a recliner not to far away. Adjusting his sunglasses on his nose, he continued. "We need to be at Moonbase in an hour. We'd better get ready. Numbuh two, go wake up Numbuh five." he got up and went back to his room. Numbuh two looked over to Numbuh four.

"I'll walk with you to your room." Numbuh two said as he got off the couch and stretched, soon followed by the other boy.

~*~*~

"Come on! Just let me go so I can become un-dead!" She yelled at blank walls of the room.

"I've told you, for the last one, you'll have to wait, or you will _not_ succeed." The voice tried explaining for the eleventy-seventh time. Numbuh three just crossed her arms and sat back down in the corner, and started to pout.

"So, explain again what I need to do? I wanna make sure I can get it done as fast as possible." She commanded.

"Ok, you must go to the Moonbase and get everyone to believe that you will come back, but yet you cannot be seen by any operative."

"Any _operative_?" She asked.

"Yes, I guess I can send you now, remember: get everyone to believe, but don't get caught."

"Don't worry, I won't let any of my teammates see me." She smiled, a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

**Real A/n: Yay! She's got the second task done. I cannot really comment moar, because I wrote most of this last week, and therefore I cannot remember much about it, even though I read over it not over a few moments ago. But there is one thing that scared me, and it's not in the story. I came up with the main idea for this little chappie here in church. The main plot for the story was thought up in church. Am I crazy or do my ideas come only when I'm bored to tears in church?!? Ugh, that made my brain expload.**

**Ok, that was...weird? anyway, I have all challenges planned out *cough*last part*cough* so I'm happy. Plus this is somewhat of a filler chapter, hence why it's shorter. I hope it's ok, I don't feel like editing it now...Ugh, school work, i hate it when a teacher makes you read 48 pages of a small print book in two days, especially when the type is all like, messed up. If you've ever read 'Treasure Island' you'd understand.**

**I think I might end this here...Oh wait, I just have to post this here, it's too random not to post. Ok, I drew a picture of Kuki in my notebook, and it was a 2 panel comic of her begging me to learn how o draw Wally, in the first panel, she was kinda shy looking and she was saying, 'Hey, can you learn how to draw Wally? Please draw him...' and the second picture she said '...or else' and She was totaly threatening to punch me! So I learned how to draw him so I wouldn't feel the wrath of Kuki Sanban!**

**...If you understood or even cared what the paragraph above this one said, kudos to you...I'm just gonna leave now...before I cause any more harm to anyone's brains...**


	4. Reawakening

**A/n: I Sooooooooooooooo sorry! I don't think writing down excusses will work. I meant to do this a while ago, but I had a mini writers block :P plus reading other fanfictions takes up my time and sometimes makes me not in a writing mood. Ugh, I am deeply sorry :( Now onto Re****views!**

**randomzchicka: Thanks! Here's your cheese! And I love tater06's stories! Even if autors don't finish the stories, it's the idea that's great.**

**Gir101: You won't have to wait anymore, here's the plan!**

**Thank you both for calling this story awesome. That always makes me feel fuzzy inside :)**

* * *

A seemingly normal box sat in the middle of a seemingly normal stadium. However, the box was not just a box, but the most happy-go-lucky operative lay inside, and the stadium was not a normal stadium, but a KND treehouse, one used for the special occasions of holding gi-hugic meetings with all the kids in the organization.

"I don't like it here." The shortest from Sector V spoke out. He, along with the other operatives from his sector, including Robo-Bradley, were to be in the center of the field along with the higher ranking operatives. Right now they were sitting in a small room waiting for the funeral to start. Numbuh five was hiding her face from the others by the use of her hat. Numbuh two was designing yet another device for who-knows-what, and Bradley was by his side. Numbuh one was sulking behind his shades. Lastly, Numbuh four was hiding beneath his hood. On the way over to this treehouse, the realization had hit them hard. Sure they all knew that she was gone, but their minds never understood what that meant. No more cheerful screams about rainbow monkeys. No more tea parties. No more Numbuh three. The glumness hung in the air as thick as humidity.

"Numbuh five just want's ta get this over with." Numbuh five croaked out. For most of the trip, they had silent tears, and now was no different. Even Numbuh four, the 'toughest', was wet-faced.

"It's hard to think that she's gone…forever." Was all Wally had to say.

~*~*~ She hid behind a leafy plant in a hallway. She had been trying to get to the find a certain room when a wave of people, attending _her _funeral, buzzed past, followed by a seemingly endless flow of others. It was a river of death. There was so many walking by, any one of them could spot her from her hiding place, which then she would be gone forever. She shuddered at the thought.

"Hey look!" One kid yelled. She gulped and hid further behind the plant. Peeking through the leaves, she saw a few operatives watching a kid pick up a coin, which then they tackled him to get it. This seemed like a big enough distraction to get away. She dashed from behind the plant, right past the pile of struggling kids, plus others trying to break up the mess. She, still running at full speed, reached a door, ran through it, and smiled.

~*~*~

"Ok, we're ready to start. Follow me." The girl spoke solemnly. The four kids, along with one skunk, followed the blond girl as she walked through a set of doors. On the other side of them was a blinding light, the sun, and an eerie silence, for it was then they entered the packed stadium. Not one kid was talking, even though there was a new mysterious Yipper Card about, or that new Baby Rainbow Monkey that was just like a real baby. The blond girl walked up to the podium and cleared her throat, even though everyone was already quiet and paying attention.

"Greetings operatives." She greeted sadly into the microphone. All the operatives saluted her. "At ease." She instructed them, and they dropped their hands. She looked around at the thousands of kids who looked up to her, up to their Leaduh. "Recently, Numbuh 3 was involved in a hit-and-run accident. The night Sector V contacted me I-I…" She was having trouble saying it. "…I watched the news." At that remark, everyone gasped.

"The news is for Adults!" One kid yelled.

"Will ye shut up!" Numbuh 86 yelled at the crowd. They instantly went silent.

"Anyway, I only watched it to see if there was any lead as to who did this to her." She continued, "And this is what I found out." She picked up a remote, pushed a button, and a giant screen rose into the air. It was fuzzy for a minute, then a video appeared.

"-here's his interview." It said as it flashed over to a scene with Numbuh 5's dad. "Mr. Lincoln, How are you connected with this story." The reporter asked.

"Well, my daughter and her three friends rushed in carrying a girl who looked really hurt. They said that she had been hit by a black car. When I checked, she was already lost." He explained sadly. Then the screen went back into the ground. The crowd was speechless. All the video did to the four kids was make them even sadder. Numbuh 4 had sat down, and Numbuh 5 tilted her hat further to hide her face. The others just bent their heads toward the ground.

"We will miss Numbuh 3." The girl concluded. Suddenly, a large chattering noise that sounded like 'Stop!' echoed through the stadium, and a ton of hamsters charged onto the field, surrounding the six kids and one animal that were on the wooden stage. A yellow one with a black spot on its back jumped onto the podium. It spoke angrily to Rachel, but she didn't understand it.

"Does anyone know what it just said?" She asked.

"He said to believe." Numbuh 4 muttered under his breath, but the microphone picked up on it and projected it throughout the area. Everyone looked over to him.

"What?" Rachel asked curiously while looking over to the blond.

He sighed. "I said that the hamster told you to believe." He spoke louder. That just intensified the inquiring looks at him.

"How do you know that?" She questioned him.

Shrugging, he responded. "Kuki taught me. She _was_ their caretaker."

"Is that what you said?" She felt stupid asking a hamster a question, but nothing was right these days. It nodded and continued with it's message.

"Now what's he saying?" She asked Numbuh 4.

"He said to believe she'll come back, and she will." He spoke while brushing off a light brown hamster climbing up his hoody. She looked to the hamster and it nodded while continuing to chatter, and once he was finished Numbuh 4's head shot up from his knees.

"Now?" She asked, becoming slightly annoyed that she had to ask him every time what the rodent said.

"H-he said that Kuki herself told him to tell all of us…" They all stared at the animal in shock.

"Well, you heard what he said. Now I could make it an order, but it's impossible to make someone believe something will happen. It may not even work, but I'm willing to try. So, who's with me?" She asked, then added, "I believe." She stepped back and just stood there. Numbuh five lifted her cap a bit and walked up to the microphone.

"Numbuh 5 remembers that last night we all saw Numbuh 3," She motioned to her three teammates, "and she told me this same thing. Now y'all might think I'm crazy, but I believe too!" She told the whole crowd before retreating to her position between Nigel and Hoagie, at which time they also voiced out loud they believed. A random kid in the audience stood up.

"I believe." He shouted as loud as possible, for everyone to hear. He was holding a coin. Another operative, a girl, also stood up and, just like the boy, shouted with all her might, "I believe!" This started a chain reaction that, slowly but surly, had gotten all the operatives to stand up and say that they believed she'd come back. All, that is, except a small blond Australian that was sitting not a few feet away from the coffin.

"Come on Numbuh 4, you know, deep down, that you believe too!" Hoagie said as he walked over to his friend. Numbuh 4 looked up.

"I-I…"

~*~*~

She was listening closely. What were they saying? All she knew was the only person not to stand up and shout 'I believe' was Wally. She was ready to start biting her fingernails when he stood up, walked over to the podium, and shouted:

"I believe!" It echoed throughout the stadium.

"Go on, get back to your friends." Someone said, "They all believe." It faded away, becoming one with the silent wind. She smiled, and before she went into the field, she said one thing.

"Thank you Mr. scaryvoicethingy!" With that, she shyly walked out of the shadows of the exit toward the middle of the stadium. Suddenly it seemed as if the entire treehouse gasped. All eyes were on her as she made her way across the stadium and to her teammates. They all stood, dumfounded, as she walked up to the coffin and went straight through the wood. The next thing they knew, there was a knocking noise. Numbuh 4 hurried over to the coffin, which was where the noise originated. Opening the box, he gasped. She stepped out and shielded her eyes from the bright light of the sun. Again, everyone just stared. Numbuh 362 walked up to her.

"What just happened?" She asked the girl. Rachel noticed that Numbuh 3 didn't have a scratch on her and, except for her still bloodstained shirt, you wouldn't have known she was hit by a car the day before. Kuki walked up to the podium.

"Um, hi." She spoke nervously into the microphone. She looked around and continued. "I know this may be confusing, but I'll give it to you quick. After I had, well, you know, I appeared in a pure white room and a voice told me I had to do three things in order to live again. The first was to get my teammates to notice me," She glanced behind her at them, at which they smiled, "the second was to teach the hamsters how to feed themselves. The third was to get everyone to believe I'd come back, without being seen by any operatives, hence why I told the hamsters." She took a deep breath and said one last thing. "You may not want me back, but I was ready for that. I just couldn't leave here forever and not tell you all goodbye." And with that, she wandered to the exit.

"Wait Numbuh 3." Rachel spoke as she walked up to the teary-eyed girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and led her to the stage. "Whoever thinks Numbuh 3 should not be part of the KND, speak out now." She instructed. Kids looked around, but none spoke. Kuki looked over to Rachel.

"Thank you!" She squealed as she gave Rachel a quick, but still backbreaking, hug. Kuki then turned to her four friends, held her arms open wide, and gave all of them, including Wally, a big hug. She felt a tugging on her sleeve. The thing that was trying to get her attention was Bradley. Smiling, she picked him up and cradled him. She heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, she saw Rachel motion to the Microphone.

"You wanna help me do the honors?" She asked politely. Kuki wandered up to the podium and looked over to Rachel, which then she nodded at Kuki.

"Kids next door rules!" They shouted in unison. Then everyone chanted back.

"Kids next door rules!"

~*~*~

After the assembly, Kuki and Wally were wandering through the treehouse. He looked nervous and she, happy.

"Uh Kuki? Remember when you visited my room as a ghost?" He asked as nervous as he was. Her face flushed a bit.

"Yes." She responded happily.

"What were you going to say before you disappeared?" That made Kuki a little redder.

"I was gonna say that-" But she was interrupted.

"Hey you two!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran in front of them and started walking backwards. Wally huffed a bit. Nigel ran up beside Wally.

"It's meatball sandwich day in the cafeteria, you wanna come?" Nigel asked. Wally looked between Nigel and Rachel, thinking.

"Ok, when you decide, I'll be in the cafeteria." She spoke as she bolted down the hallway. Nigel looked to her, then to Wally, then back at her fleeting figure. Shrugging, he dashed down the hallway to her. Wally looked at Kuki one more time before saying:

"Eh, meatball sandwiches are good." And he too took off after them, forgetting he asked her a question. She was deciding weather or not to follow them when something happened to help her decide. Hoagie was rushing down the hallway, holding out his arms like a zombie, with Abby hot on his heels. Laughing, she too followed them to the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/n: Yay! it's over. Yea I know. I ruined the moment. But I tried to make it as KND like as possible, and other than the dying part, I think I followed it pretty nicely. I've always seen Rachel as a nice and forgiving person, so that's what I made her into. Considering the last few paragraphs, I think you can fuess which couplings I support. Lets see...anything else...uh, yea, I'll add onto this later...probably...**

**Edit: I have Eight(wow) story ideas I'm thinking of typing, and probably will type, so I'll make a poll and I hope you all will vote!**


End file.
